Cody's Ruby
by DChan1
Summary: Cody, Yolei, and Ken go to the Digimon Theatre... Cody meets the new breed of Digimon.
1. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

"Hi Yolei..." Cody smiled childishly to his older friend. "Oh... OH! Why hey Cody didn't see you there... I was looking for Ken have you seen him?" She said bending over letting her purple hair plumit over her shoulders. "I... er... No." Cody said. He never lied and knew he probably never would about anything but right now he was going to be more truthful then he ever had, "YOLEI!" She looked back at him, "Huh? What Cody... Do you remember seeing Ken?" He grinned his teeth, _ ALWAYS KEN! What about me! "I wanted to know if you and Ken are..." _

"YOLEI! I was just looking fo... er Hey Cody!" Ken smiled being his unusual bright self. Cody glared at him, "Hello Ken..." "Oh... heheh... Yolei let's get to the Digi-Theatre.... HEY! Cody why don't you come with us?" Ken smiled waving his black D3 in Cody's face. 

"Yeah... Sure." Cody said. _I wanna tear you apart! Thats what! I don't want to go to some stupid Digimovie. It's only because Yolei is. Four years go by and the Evil Digimon Kaiser (Spell right?) is forgot only cool keen new Ken is remembered! I can see right through that horrid mask... The Kaiser is still there... Ready to surface when the time is right._ Cody babbled in his head while they made their why to the nearest Digiport.

Cody now fourteen looked upon the seventeen year old Yolei with awe. She was beautiful, everthing he wanted. For his age he was tall... For Yolei's age she was tall too, which left them the same way it had been for years. Yolei always taller. Cody chringed remember the young years when Cody would always want to sit on the counter and he had to get tall Yolei to push him up. How he always looked so delicate compared to Yolei. 

"Hey... Cody put you vice up!" Ken smiled looking down at him with those evil purple eyes that never changed ever when he did. "Oh... Yeah." He said plainly pulling his vice from his pants loop. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Yolei laughed. 

"Rudimon come on!" A male Ginjka (I DON"T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!) Digimon laughed pulling a human girl into the theater. "There's that new breed of Digimon again..." Ken said with curious evil eyes. Yolei frowned, "Yeah.. I'm afraid the DigiDestined will be replaced..." Cody gasped, "Yolei what makes you think that?" She looked down with a sad smile. "Well think about it. A Human that is their own Digimon yes the mutual bond would be gone... but I mean a human can will themselves to do things... Human that is half Digimon could will a digivoltion... we would be obsolete. I mean when we are mad at our own digimon... Nothing can be done about that... It can't be fix... angry... no digivoltion... do you see what I mean?"

Cody nodded continuing to watch the girl being dragged by the Ginjomon(Thats what I'll call it... k human/digi). "Hey! Ginjomon!" Cody said running up to the two. Yolei watched in sadness... Her best friend gone. No longer was Cody shy. He no longer relied on her to be protected from something he feared. The only person he relied on now for advice was his Grandfather who's line was growing short. "Ken..." Yolei said embracing her lover.(YES LOVER!) "Yes?" He said stroking her haired. "I miss Cody." She cried. Ken nodded.

Okay Yeah I left it on a dull note but I'm gonna make the other chapter better promise! R/R Please!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:NC-17

"CODY! Are you done taking your bath?" Ruby shouted throught the hallways in her rob. "Yeah Ruby! Come on in now!" Ruby came in on a sight she had grown to love those it was rare. Cody was sitting on his bed in just a towel with a long Kido stick in his hands cleaning it. (It's a Kido stick right?) "Cody... Oh hehehe. Er I'll go take a bath now." She stuttered. Cody looked up at her, "Yeah! That's what bathroom are usally used for." She grumbled, "Why are you so grochy today! GOD!" He frowned after she disappeared into the bathroom. "Because I'm crazy about you thats why!" 

He slammed the closet shut hiding his Kido stick away again from Ruby._ She was so dangerious with them! Why does she seems so simple and sweet but when you give her a weapon she's more dangerious then a warped T-Rex with a gaint machinegun. _ He remembered the time dueling with her nearly lost every important limb to himself include the obvious(*Cough* You should know!)one's. "How does sure a harmless girl harver such a voilent skill?" He said to himself.

He laid gentle along the door and listened to Ruby's sweet humming while she bathed. He could just see her naked, as washing her hair became the center of her consentration. He wished her could see when she made sure every part of her body was touch with soap and clean. His heart was already pounding imagagining the sight of her naked breast and bare flesh covered in running water. 

He was just about to move away and leave the room when. *WHOOSH**SLIP* "UGH!" "FUCK!" "UFH!" "HOLY SHIT!" The door was swung open and in a flare of cruse words and mummbles Cody was sparled on the floor atop a naked Ruby and his towel hunging limply at his feet. "God Cody I know you aren't THAT eager to take a bath..." She blushed pushing him and his rock hard limp away from her open legs that had for a second or two been craddling his hips. 

"Ruby..." He said daring not to move. She looked up at him with serious eyes at the fact he refused to stand up straight, "What?" "Let's stay this way." She laughed, but him sliding down her body laying his head on her breast gently, told her otherwise. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as her breathing sped up. He darted his tongue out again smiling at the reaction her nipple had to it, "Because I'm crazy about you and at the moment my dick's doing the thinking?" 

"Oh... Then you shouldn't think to much about this." She said gripping his butt tightly in her hands. "Um... In fact I want you to touch more..." Cody said stick his tongue out again. He crawled up now his knees craddling her hips as his hardened penis poked her belly. "Cody... I don't know what really should be done from here on." He smiled, "I could teach you." He pushed his long member(I should really stick with one word) into her mouth. "UF!" She mummbled as she tried best to work with her mouth full. 

Cody felt himself fall more and more out of character, he became more sexually voilent, "RUBY! GOD MORE THIS IS SO GOOD!" She was startled by his words and his desparaty but saw the way he looked and knew he had lost control of himself. _Sorta like me when I get control of his Kido sticks... I'm always ready to kick ass!_ She thought taking more of his cock into her mouth. Cody was already lost in the pleasure and trying to think but found his brain refused to work. He twined his hands into hers and squeezed tight as the pleasure exploded. 

"Cody..." Ruby moaned licking her lips as she hugged the slightly tired Cody on the bathroom floor. "Uh?" He smiled blissfully caressing her sweet parts. "I love you." "I love you more. But one thing?" "Huh?" "Why'd you come out of the dooroom naked?" "OH! I thought you left the room... I heard a door slam." "Oh... Hehehe." "What happened." "I'd like to live to see tomorrow so I won't tell you were they are." "AH! You hid your Kido Sticks again didn't you?!"

"And why would I tell you that?" He laughed rubbing her breast as he stared up into the alurring blue eyes of his girlfriend who was now sitting on top of him. "Be-Be-BecauseH! I'm you girlfriend... And IH deserve to know." He smiled, "What will you give me?" She rubbed her nose on his, "The pleasures only a god desevers!" She whispered into his ears causeing him to groan.

"OH! Aphrodite I'd die for you! But only if I get the gift in the first place." He smiled reciting Greek names. "Catch this lovly Goddess nymph if you can!" She laughed running to his bed.

Okay there that Hen Chap done! Next up a G in Cody's Ruby.  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

"OH GOD!" Cody screamed bolting straight up in his bed. "Two years and those darn dreams won't leave me alone!" He growled. He threw the clock across the room as the ringing began. His tempter was unsually heated, "Rudimon needs me!" He grumbled getting his digivice. "Why did that connection develope!: He grumbled. _When... How... did I get connected to that girl? Everytime she's in trouble or has something really important to say I get a tempter?! This is real stupid, must be a DigitalInformation flaw!_

"RUDIMON!" Cody called out slumping around in his pajamas looking for her. "CODY! OH CODY I WAS JUST GONNA GO LOOKING FOR YOU!" She laughed running to him in In Training form. "So what's up Rudi." He smiled kneeling down the kiss the baby like Digimon on the forhead. "I'm ingaged!" She laughed. Cody fell backwards, "What?! To who!" She crawled up on his chest, "Aquamon silly! He asked me this morning on our favorite sea swim!" Cody felt strange like something crumbled inside. He found it hard to breath, "Cool. Um... Wanna do something inresting!?" She nodded with a large grin plastered on her face. "Lets go meet my grandpa again!" 

She jumped up, "YAHOO! He's so much fun! He's understands Digimon and Ginjomon so well!" Cody took her into his arms,"HEY! Rudimon where ya going?" Aquamon said trailing behind them. "I'm going to see Cody's grandpa... Wanna come... Cody can he come please!" Rudimon said with the blue eyes Cody loved so much. At the current moment Cody felt like ripping Aquamon apart piece by rotten peice. _WHY?_

"Grandpa! Hi... It's Cody... Remember who Cody is?" Cody said pulling Rudimon and Aquamon in slowly as not to shock his grandfather. "Cody? Are you someone... AH! Aren't you my atends husband?" His grandfather said. Cody felt like crying, "No grandpa. Thats Cory. I'm C-O-D-Y You're grandson." His grandfather nodded, "Ah... I remember now. Is that... Rubymon..." Rubimon smiled a sad smile knowing Cody grandfather was worse than before. "No Sir close.. It's Rudimon. How are you today?" 

She pulled Aquamon close to her ready to introduce him, "Sir... this is my betrothed Aquamon." Cody's Grandpa nodded smiled shaking Aquamon's hand, "Ah. You two will make lovly a Ginjomon couple! Well I'm a bit tired and I would like to get some rest... Cory could you get me some water... I how you don't mind?" 

Cody felt himself falling apart. _I can't run to Yolei... I lost her friend the moment she said Yes to Ken... Now she's just a person I know. I'll lost Rudimon the same way... Grandfather is gonna die soon... what am I gonna do? Who will I turn to!_ "CODY! CODY COME HERE YOUR GRANDFATHER!" Rudimon's voice screamed out. Cody dropped the glass with water letting it shatter as it fell. 

Cody made it to his Grandfather's room. "CODY! HELP ME!" Rudimon sobbed tears streaming from her eyes as she held Cody's grandfather in her arms as his body shook and his mouth foamed. "OH GOD! He's having a heart act." Cody sobbed running to the phone.

Okay I left it there... Sorry I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next. I'm kinda busy working on my pages... (I don't own it I just help) [www.digimon-universe.com ][2] (MINE!)[ www.digiws.cjb.net][3]  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.digimon-universe.com
   [3]: http://www.digiws.cjb.net



	4. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

She cried as the pain bit at her more. No she did not cry her tear were done being shed there was no more water in her body. She was dieing. "Cody I'm sorry I can't be there for you... But I promised Waymon I would find Aquamon... I couldn't find him... now I will pay for letting the child go without his gaurdian, without his protector... me. Yes I know you precieve me a simple Digimon but in truth I am an anient Digimon. Born in the begginning of the world I live in. I was one of the orginal DigiDestined. Half Digimon merged with it's creator... the human. I have succeeded in so much yet so little... there is so much yo.. neeh to learnh... " She wanted to send him more in her last ditch atempt to finally let the DigiDestined know why they were put with the responsibliy of having to protect the Digital World but her voice would not work. Her rasps of air were all that was heard. 

_I WANTED TO HIDE THE SECRET! But I can't... They have to know something... I have to tell them. I might have been different if I hadn't fall in love with Cody. Sifomon I swore I wouldn't tell I know. I know the secret was suppose to stay with us... I would have made Gennai keep the secret to... In his passing away I knew that I! Rudimon was the last who knew the secret that in fact the Ginjomon are obsele! That we have exsisted even before the Digimon they see today. We number in few and reproduced only now to show our presence again with no fear of bigger better Digimon then us!_

I'm sorry in my soul I knew I could not hold back the secret that no making how hard I tried my heart would betray me someday... If I hadn't told Cody no doubt I would have told Aquamon... The son of Waymon... The decendent of my dead love's kin, Mirrmon. The now dead Aquamon... I have to warn the DigiDestined! I have too! I'm so sorry I told the secret please forgive me! "DANGER!" She croaked out with her already dead voice. 

_Rudimon... you're time is over come with us. Come and battle the evil spiritmons in the next life! Come and join us in the eternity you have always dreamed of!_ Cromirrormon spirit smiled to her. She looked up under her crimson hair. _CROMIRRORMON! How how I've missed you!_ Her longing spirit called jumping from her now dehirated dead body. _No warm welcome for me!_ DigiWeromon laughed joining the happy two. _DigiWeromon what battles we fought... I lusted for the day we could do it again._ Rudimon smiled with her silence mouth and noisy mind. _ Come, COME! Who makes such racket! Only my dear friend Rudimon would do that!_ Sifomon howled in a hearty laugh. _SIFOMON! Oh Sifomon!_ She cried jumping into her arms. _You're time of rejoice is not to be had... the distrubance that has arisen will call for your powers..._ a strong deep voice called. _Mirrmon! You lie I want nothing more than to be with you and the others... I want nothing more than _ She began to say. _WHAT YOU WANT MATTERS NOTHING TO ME! Our duty... our program... our soul prepuse is to protect the Digital World! YOU WILL GO BACK I'LL SEE TO THAT!_ He growled, _ And here are the means of it now!_ He smiled with weak crying eyes.

Rudimon saw the red light eluminate her body, _NO!_ She screamed as her voice was drowned out and her soul sucked back into her living body. _We have never hurt her like that Mirrmon... You know she was the small and strongest of us._ Sifomon frowned cluching to the spirit air where her best friend once was. _ You know she is nothing without me!_ He said crying inside knowing HE was NOTHING without HER! She relied on him fo rthe ability to use her power he relied on her so he could have power. _I fear she has not the power she once had and can not save the 3rd Generation DigiDestined from the Death that aways them._ DigiWeromon winced holding back the long awaited happiness of seeing Rudimon again... It would have to wait to rejoice at her death again for quite sometime.

Okay yeah this chap sucks huh? Get you into more loops about the orginal DigiDs in my story... I promise i won't make this one long theres only like 3 chaps left.  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

"Cody it's almost time to go to your kido lessons!" His mother called. _ Why go?! Grandfather is no longer my teacher!_ "You have ONE new Message!" His Digicom hissed. Cody opened the Digicom and read the message.

_Cody I'm sorry I can't be there for you... But I promised Waymon I would find Aquamon... I couldn't find him... now I will pay for letting the child go without his gaurdian, without his protector... me. Yes I know you precieve me a simple Digimon but in truth I am an anient Digimon. Born in the begginning of the world I live in. I was one of the orginal DigiDestined. Half Digimon merged with it's creator... the human. I have succeeded in so much yet so little... there is so much yo.. neeh to learnh......... DANGER!_

"What? Rudimon shouldn't have played this joke! The little Ginjomon is trying to cheer me up the wrong way!" He groaned throw the Digicom into his desk trash can. It landed with a super loud thum... his trash can being empty and all. He didn't have time to DigiTravel and find her and stop her spitefull joke.

"DigiKaiser COME! Bring Cody with you..." Was all Ken's Digicom email had said. "What's up with this? Yolei darling I have to go and find Cody be right back." Yolei didn't have time to tell him Cody had taken a vaction and only came into town and week from now before he was out the door. 

Cody was walking in a large parie like land... the strange thing is this was his Unlce's place. He couldn't get the grip that he was in America where Mimi, Micheal, and Willis lived. Cody knew he had to get away from what he knew and try to find himself in the strange place. "Excuse me... I don't know where I am." A voice called out.

Cody turned around and began drooling at the mouth. _BOY! I bet guys at home don't get a chance to have a conquest like this EVER!_ "Er. Your on private property Jill." He laughed. "Is that my name?" The girl asked. "Er no. I was just joking.. I mean look at yourself." He said pointing to all her green Jill of the Jungle looking clothes. "Er... I don't get it, though I have to say blue would have been so much better. Do I know you?" 

"Er no... But we can sure get to know each other...." Cody said feeling like some strange beast. He knew right from there he wasn't gonna be his normal I'll-Talk-Only-To-The-People-I-Know. He felt more like the I-Wanna-Tell-The-Whole-World-About-This-Girl!

YES I KNOW HE's out of character but this is the future! This is what Cody COULD be like! Hentai chap coming next... Then back to the G stuff!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

*2/3 a Month after last chap(Yes the HEN one!)*

"Ummm." Cody moaned smacking the alarm clock on his bedstand._No. It's OUR bedstand now._He smiled gently nugging the sleeping package next to him. "Noooo! Mirrmon I don't want to get up to fight evil today!" She said slapping Cody across the face. "Where did you get that name love... You've never met that Digimon before." He giggled kissing her to wake up. 

"CODY! TURN THAT ALARM CLOCK OFF! IT'S BEEN GOING ALL WEEK!" She screamed aparently on her time of the month again. He laughed, "I did!" She growled throwing her body over his and started digging into the trash. Which in Cody's position had quickly filled up with discarded objects that would not cum to name. (NO I DIDN'T SPELL WRONG!) He laughed at his own joke.

She threw the long forgotten DigiCom on the bed infront of Cody. "How'd you hear that?!" He gasped trying to home in on the soft beeps. "Are you kidding! I can hear you snore from the living room!" She smiled in a better mood. "I'm glad I got this as a birthday presents from my parents!" He grinned signaling to the apartment. He flicked it open...

_CODY! It's urgent I've tried to ahold of you for the past month! Meet me in the digital world! Email when you get there!  
Ken_

"Get dressed we're going on a trip Cody said throwing her clothes. "K.. DW I suppose?" "Yup."

"WOAH!" Cody gasped,"Why are you all here?" He said laying his eyes on all the Digidestined from the 2nd and 3rd Generation. "We were called here by that!" Tai said pointing to a black form. "APOCLOMON!" Ruby screamed. "What?!" Cody gasped. Davis turned white,"How did she get here she's not a DigiDestined! NOR A DIGIMON!" Apoclomon laughed, "AH! DigiDestined do you want to another preview of what Regression can do? Ruby... Or should I say Rudimon come back... You're the first Digidestined ever... Why not try to destroy me so you can go to your dearly departed friends..." Ken was in Apoclomon grasp. "KEN!" Cody said noticing his legs hanging in mid air.

"HEHEHEH! I'll get you DigiDestined as soon as this two-timing windbag lets me GO!" Ken... No Kaiser screamed. Cody gasped, "What?! WE DEFEATED KAISER!" "Ah Cody you are correct... but Kaiser is apart of Ken... I just brought him back out just like Ruby is apart of Rudimon... and I will lure her out. REGRESSION!" Apoclomon screamed waving his arm. Ruby covered her face with her arms. "NO!" Cody shouted jumping in the way. The blast hit him head on but went right through him! "Ah Cody.. isn't it lovly you have nothing to regess to... You have and always will be Cody. Ruby and Ken on the other hand have either always or once had been a different person." 

The black mist circled Cody giving him a clear view of Ruby. Her hands became webbed her legs seemed to multiply but it was only her tail. Her hair turned from the in training crimson to the alure navy blue shade. There before him was no one other then his Digimon crush Rudimon. "I... I don't remember what happened." She uttered. Cody took her into his arms Ruby or not he still loved her. "It's okay we'll firgure it out and how to get around you being a Ginjomon Mo-" "Naw... We can't have a happy understanding between Ginjomon's and Human's!" Apoclomon said pulling Rudimon away from Cody. "NO!" He screamed. 

Oky I'm gonna leave it there... I know I'm finishing in a rush but Matt's Angels gave me a good plot to a Digi-Story so I'm gonna get to that one ASAP!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

"Nonononono..." Cody sobbed letting his tears fall into his hands. "Cody... it's okay we got away before Ken killed us too." Yolei said hiding her shattering heart to protect the only one she had left. "She's gooonnnneeee!" He wailed louder now embracing Yolei. "Cody... What is the problem. She'll be fine I know it." Yolei said trying to comfort more but failing miserbaly.

"I'm worried about my babbbbyyyyy!" He screamed into her shoulder. "Yes I your baby I know you love Rub-" The words ripped Yolei apart. _My Cody had someone to love other then me. I'm not apart of his life anymore. _ "Cody... go to sleep we'll figure something else to do. We'll get you friend back." 

"Rubimon... my baby... come back to me." Cody cried even in his sleep. _He misses his Ruby.. Rubimon... his baby. Why couldn't he care on bit about me!_ Yolei thought trying her best to forget her problem that Ken wasn't there. "W-We have a baby.. OH! Ruby I can't wait to tell Yolei." He moaned. "You... You have a baby?" It hit Yolei like a brick. _Rudimon isn't his baby! She's carrying his baby... How could I not see it before!?_ She cried now knowing that her hold on Cody was truly shattered that it would never be the same, something would be between them. 

*Nine Months Later*

Within time Cody brought Yolei to at least hang around in his aparment. She would often find articles left behind by Rudimon when she living with Cody. She knew that before Ruby was reverted to Rudimon she couldn't remember anything and Cody assumed she had amensia. He stayed sometime after he should have in America seeing if anyone was looking for, but no one did so he took her home with him. 

She was sitting on Cody's bed admiring an old picture of Cody and Ruby. "You two look so good together." She smiled to him as he walked into the room. "Oh. Yeah. Um can I have that?" He said looking as absent as always. She handed him the picture and he stroked the frame. "I miss her." He said with crying eyes that could cry no more tears. 

"You speak like she's not there anymore." Yolei said stroking his back. "With a man like Kaiser I wouldn't doubt she's six feet under by now." He leaned into her hugging the picture with all his power. "Don't worry I'll be here for..." She said looking out his window. She to lost hope she would ever have Ken back. Ken was only one person, She would still mourn but Cody had two people to mourn for. 

"Yolei... I like you." He said looking up at her with eyes that missed days even weeks of sleep still. "We'll go from there." She smiled pressing her lips against his. "Really... I don't see why Rudimon loves you when you cheat on her." Kaiser's voice rang out. They parted with a start to look at Kaiser dressed as a human. "Yo-Your okay OH KEN!" Yolei cried jumping into his arms. "I'm not here fo-for you. I'm here for Cody." Kaiser said. 

"La...la...hum...La...la...hum...lada da da..." the voice ludded to the baby. Cody followed the sweet song. "La...la...hum...La...la...hum...lada da da..." He opened the door to see Rudimon dressed in a long large button up shirt rocking her bundle back and forth, "Rudimon." She smiled, "Ken... Did you bring Cody here." Turning around she gasped, "CODY! Oh Cody!" She cried. He ran to her and gave her a gentle hug making sure he didn't hurt the bundle in her arms. "What is it?" He said pulling the cover back. "Fully human." He wiggled his nose in front of the baby girl's nose. "GoEW!"She giggled reaching out to pull on his finger.

"How did you get away from Apoclomon..." He said savoring her mouth one more time. "I have a nuetralizing power that disspells evil. It eventually kill Apoclomon slowly letting him wear away slowly. Ken... it gave up both a good affect. Ken is his normal self... but he keeps the handsome appearance of the Digimon Kaiser as I myself... he can't put a dark ring on me. That's why I didn't get to die and be with Mirrmon he knew about this power and knew I couldn't die just yet."

"No... He must have also know that you are a very forgiving person and you'll forgive me for kissing Yolei..." He said taking his baby into his arms. "Of course Cody... besides... what would Carrie said if I turned down my boyfriend." She smiled. "No... Your future husband." He said holding out the ring. "But! But! I'm a Ginjomon!" "Ken filled me in on what happened to you. Your friends knew that Izzy was working on a execute file that turns Digimon to humans... He wanted to try it on Tentomon... The problem was you had to be half human for the thing to work... Luckily Izzy copies all his files.. Now all we need is for you to say... I will and I do." 

Yolei and Kaiser held hands looking at Cody proprose to Rudimon. "You know what Ken?" She said. "Huh?" "You're a handsome Kaiser... are we still gonna get married." "You betcha!"

Okay stupid huh?R/R  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:PG  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

"Hi..." The Ginjomon smiled holding the girl close. "Hi... I was wonder are you a Ginjomon..." The boy nodded. "I am too!" The girl smiled. "Huh?" Cody said staring closly at the girl. He gasped as he saw she had hidden gills on her neck under her navy blue hair. Her hands were webed and a slim tail hung from beneath her skirt. "Ew.. I mean er... What's your name..." Cody said. "Rudimon! This guy right here is my boyfriend, son of Waymon... Aquamon." The blue boy blushed deep navy blue. 

"What stage are you in..." Cody see eyeing her strange mangly arms. "Rookie.. I look so cute in training!" She laughed reverting to the lower stage in a blaze of blue lights. She now had red hair and cute navy blue orbs for eyes. She was a third Cody's size with long flat arms like Gomomon. Her tail was short and stuby like Veemon's and she had small round teeth. She wore no clothes like the princess of zoras of the zelda games Cody had played. "Now what's your name?" Cody said knowing she would be know differently. "Oh It's still Rudimon... We Ginjomon keep are given name forever unlike the Pudimon and Batomons."

"Come on Rudimon..." Her boyfriend called bending over to pick her up. "Oh... Aquamon... Can I talk to this DigiDestined... You know their RARE! PleaZ!I'll meet you back at the lake with Waymon..." She said. Her boyfriend smiled and walked off to watch the movie. "I don't want to sound spoiled but it would be easier for me to talk to you if you sat down or picked me up." Rudimon said. Cody laughed, just like the theatres in the normal world the theatres in the DigitalWorld had sticky floors. "I'll pick you up because if I sit down.. I'll never be able to get back up." 

Rudimon blinked for a second then began to laugh. She raised her cute little arms and reached for Cody. He picked up the baby like Ginjomon and began to walk out of the theatre forgeting the movie when Yolei and Ken stopped him. "CODY! Where are you going! I'm responsible for you!" Yolei growled. Cody gasped, "Oh... I'm sorry I forgot Ken and You where here... I'm going out to chill it with Rudimon." "CODY! STAY HERE!" Yolei yelled. Everyone in the theatre lobby turn to stare at the scene. "Yolei... I'm fourteen.. You forgot I'm not you're play toy anymore!" Cody glared. Yolei stood still stuck with shock eyes brimmed with unseen tears, "ALRIGHT!" She hissed stomping off to a movie room followed by Ken. 

"COME ON CODY IT WILL BE FUN!" Rudimon said running down the hill. "RUDIMON WAIT! YOU'RE TO FAST FOR ME!" Cody yelled running after the little blue firgure with red hair down the night hill. "Oh... Sorry Cody." The Fishlike Ginjomon smiled plopping down on the grass. Cody stopped running and fell flap on his bum, "You're fast for a thing that should be great in water only..." Rudimon chewed softly on the grass, "OH... Well I'm one of the luck Ginjomon who have the ablity to be good on Water and Land thankx to my human feet!" She laughed wiggling her blue toes. 

Cody laughed, "So... Can you transform back into Rookie easy?" Rudimon closed her eyes, "Ummm... Emmmmm. No." Cody frowned, "What do you mean no?" She sighed, "I mean went emotions fill us Ginjomon it is very hard for us to digivolve." "Well... How do we fix that?" Cody said. Rudimon looked confused, "I... I don't know it's never really happened to me before." Cody sighed, "Well... Come here... Sit in front of me." 

Rudimon laughed as she laid down looking now like a little doll Cody wanted to play with. He wrapped his large arms around Rudimon's shoulder and began to message her back. "Ummm.... Why are you doing this?" She moaned. "Well. I'm trying to ease out whatever emotion you're stuck up in." He smiled. Rudimon began to laugh, "I think you're just making it worse."

Okay I stopped here to sperate the H chap with the G chap. I want to keep this story as clean as possible... but if I have to put H in it... I'll put it in a seprate chap.R/R Please!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	9. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:G  
AN: Okay this is the first non-hentai in a long time that I'm gonna write. K?! ^-^ Enjoy Cody is one of my fav DigiDs.

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust..." The preacher said. Cody couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand the sight of the oak coffin representing the last memories of his Grandfather. Even if he was sixteen. He if he had to be strong. Even if he was the only one there not crying. He wanted to. He wanted them to see how many he cared. But he knew they would understand. They were adults now. The strong bond they had in the digital world was shattered. It was them.. and then it was Cody. Last child of the third generation Digidestined. There was always them the older ones and the young ones. 

Cody's Grandfather had always know that he feared that. That he fear being alone. That he was Cody only friend that understood him. His last close friend that he never truly crossed over the line from kid to adult. He knew that when he was gone Cody would have to find someone new pass the DigiDestined. Some one like Rudimon.

"Cody." Yolei said shaking him. He looked up at her. Her glass purple eyes showed no sighs love. "What..." he said in a bitter tone. "Cody please don't me mad at me, now isn't the time for that... do you want me to take you home. Ken will take your car back." "Rudimon... RUDIMON WAIT!" Aquamon's voice called out. Cody and Yolei looked behind them to see Rudimon and Aquamon in rookie form running towards them. 

"RUDIMON! Oh Rudimon I was just going to see you I need to talk to you so much." Cody said breaking out into tears. Rudimon stopped in her tracks as she embraced her long time friend. "Oh Cody. I miss him too." She cried holding him tight. Yolei was on the verge of tears herself. She didn't understand why Cody didn't even try to look like he cared. He expressed all his emotions to Rudimon and didn't even do a nice hello to her. Her heart broke inside again as Cody get her the frozen shoulder. "He hates me.." was all Yolei muttered as she embraced Ken.

Aquamon looked at Cody and his fiance sitting on the couch. Both had been silence since the funeral. Together they stared blindly at the T.V. trying to forget. Cody's head laid in her lap as she stroked his fine brown hair. Aquamon laughed bitterly as he got up. He took off the gold ring he had crafted in the digital world. Laying it in view on the T.V. he walked into Cody's room and back to the digital world. 

"Cody." Rudimon's dry bitter voice said. "What." He said on the verge of crying again. "You know what that means don't you..." He nodded take her hand from his shoulder and gently removing the ring that Aquamon had given her. He gentle kissed her hand and laid it back on his shoulder as the other gentle massaged his scalp leaving him drozy and tired. He yawned gently and passed out on the couch. Rudimon snuck away.

After a short discussion with his father Aquamon left to ponder why he had broken off the marriage between him and Rudimon. "Do I love her or was I just jealious of her and Cody's friendship..." He slummed down on the ground as mist gathered around him making him think sleepy thoughts, "Oh Aquamon..." Rudimon's voice called out. He looked up as the scene got hazy, "Rudimon? What about Cody..." "Cody?" The hint of confusion and curiousity scared Aquamon but he ignored it. "Oh CODY! Yeah I left early to get back to you baby..." Aquamon was getting up to run now. "No don't leave... I want to eat you all up come on... just a little bite and I'll have all the power I need..." 

"FATHER WAYMON COME HELP ME!" Aquamon screamed as the misty pushed him down. _Sleepppp_ The mist commanded him. "NO..." _SLEEP_ "I can't I must warn Rudimon.." _SLEEP!_ The misty willed him to sleep. And as he did it climbed down his throat demanding the life to come right out of him. Within second his breathing stop and he was dead last thought in his mind _Must Warn Rudimon..._ The long black arm that had taken form of Rudimon flipper pulled out Aquamon's life force... his power. The weak digimon glomped it all down in one bit. He was happy now, "I'll get revenge on all who bare the name _Digi-Destined_"

So what do you think... I know who the bad guy is! *Rudimon kicks her* Course you do fool you wrote it! *Rubs bum* Next time I make a Ginjomon up... I'll make one with less umph!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	10. Default Chapter Title

Cody's Ruby  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated:NC-17

"What do you mean?" Cody said now looking at the Rookie form of Rudimon. "Well... problem all solved! Time of me to spilt!" She smiled and ran off into the woods. Cody pretended to walk the other way and followed her. 

_What was up with her..._ He thought as he made his way into the deep woods. "UH!" Her sweet voice rang out. Cody felt strangly happy at her moan. "OH!" Her voice rang again. Cody followed the sound to the edge fo the clearing and saw her there striped of her clothes. His pants were pulled tight as he gazed at the sight of the Ginjomon. 

"OH! Why did he have to do that..." Rudimon growled rubbing her pussy faster. Cody gripped the tree branch harder as he began to decide if he should go out there and help her or undress himself and go through the relief. _Wait?! Why am I even thinking about this! I'm not like this!_ He said shaking his head and walking away. 

"She's a digimon... doing that would be like humping an animal or something!" He growled now out of the woods. 

"Ken! I want to go!" Yolei said never having went to the movie planned. "Sure Yolei... My place till nine?" Yolei stared at the ground, "Your place till tomorrow." Ken turned red, "YOLEI! What about Cody..." "Look I don't know Cody anymore but I'm sure he can find his way home..." 

"UH! GOD HARDER KEN!" Yolei grunted letting thoughs of Cody oz into her thoughts as Ken's cock pounded into her pussy. _What was that I saw in his eyes... Hate? Desparity to get away from me... Does Cody hate me? No please.. I need Cody now more then ever._ She though as she pushed her hips up to meet Ken's causing them both to moan. _He got along so good with that Ginjomon! Who is she... what is she... something's no right about her..._

I know I love Ken... I mean it's not just sex between us but still... I care about Cody... we've been life long friends. Nothing was ever a secret between us, but Cody's growing up... he doesn't need me does he. Yolei let tears slide down her face burieing her problems between Ken's legs as she sucked his cock. _What me and Cody had as young kids... it's gone. Or is it just forgotten? I've forgotten what it's like to have a conversation between me and Cody._

I mean since Ken... Cody hasn't really spoke to me it's just words and long moments of silence. I pray that it isn't really over between me and Cody that we're still friends... that we're still friends...(Yes i know I write it twice...) Her mind said now whirl with sleep and confusion."KEN!" Yolei screamed the tears streaming out now. Though Yolei was becoming to cold to relize it but Ken was crying to. He knew Yolei was fallin into the bitter aloness he once embraced. 

*2 Years Later*

"Hey Rudimon... what's wrong?" Cody said giving her a hello hug. "Uh... Nothing... look I have to go again." Rudimon said walking into the woods like she had two years before. Cody knew what she was gonna do. She did it so much latly. Cody had made it a regular event to watch her. He enjoyed it. He followed her in after ten minutes and found her as he always did. Naked rubbing her core trying to get release because of him. 

It was different this time... Cody was impled to join her. He walked into the small clearing. She didn't notice him till he stood in front of her. "Cody... Oh god..." She gasped reaching for her clothes. "No." She froze covering herself, "Why..." Cody felt impulsed to say it,"I want you." He touched her bare shoulder let the tingle ride down her body. 

"Are you cold..." He said knowing she wasn't. In fact her body was flushed with body heat. "No..." She said looking at an absent spot between her legs. "Well you look it..." He said knowing her shivers were because of her sudden bursts of pleasure. He took off his button up shirt and put it her. 

She smiled at him, "Thanks anyways." He gently rubbed her cheek causing a small tear roll from her eyes. "Whats wrong?" She pushed his hand away, "You human Cody! This won't work!" He smiled, "Really now you have a normal human mouth," He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her, "You have the normal female parts," He groaned touching her, "And you have all the pussy I need," He said poking her. "CODY!" She shuttered falling into his arms, into the arms of the first person of the opposite sex to touch her like that.

"See you have everything needed for this to work..." Cody said stroking her hair. She raised a shaking hand to his face, "Do you really want this?" He nodded stroking her parts again. "Co-C-Cody." She muttered wrapping her hands around his invading arm. "Come on I know you can!" He laughed rubbing faster. "No... No I can't... I don't want to." "Now I know thats not true... I'll just rub faster... beside if you really meant that you could say it again and I would stop." 

"What? WHY!" She moaned as he sped up. "Because even in the digital world I'm sure doing this without your agreement is rape." She hugged him closer to her chest, "I don-don- GOD faster damnit before I change my mind!" He felt her cumming. It slowly rolled on onto his hand in small spurts. She suddenly screamed, "CODY OH GOD CODY!" He groaned as the hot white wave covered his hand.

Okay there hentai chap over. more to Cody's Ruby soon!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



End file.
